1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video/audio processing device, such as a hard disk recorder and a DVD recorder, having a function of programmed-recording for television broadcast.
2. Background Art
In recent years, widespread use of household electrical appliances equipped with digital technique has been remarkable. In particular, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorders with hard discs have been rapidly widespread and the number of manufacturers newly entering into the market has been increasing. It has been recently accelerated to make the DVD recorders multifunctional, increasing power consumption thereof. Processing contents of a system have been required to be as complicated as those of a personal computer, and power consumption tends to be increased. Such household electrical appliances have also been required to give consideration to the Earth environment. Necessity for reducing power consumed by the appliances becomes higher.
An example of a conventional DVD recorder is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this example, the DVD recorder is composed of a PVR unit including a main CPU for mainly performing recording/reproducing processing, a DVD unit for reading from and writing to a DVD recording medium, a sub-CPU for controlling power supply to the PVR unit and the DVD unit, and a real time clock (hereinafter, referred to as an “RTC”) for counting time with which a programmed recording function is realized. When the DVD recorder is in a programmed recording standby state (a standby state until programmed recording start time while programmed contents of a program to be recorded are being held), power supply to the PVR unit including the main CPU and the DVD unit is not performed. Therefore, Power consumption in the programmed recording standby state can be reduced.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-120365
In the above-described configuration, the DVD recorder is started by depressing the power button of a remote controller or the body of the DVD recorder by the user, it takes time from a few to tens of seconds for start. This is because it takes long time to load the system program of the DVD recorder into the memory of the main CPU of the system or to start the DVD drive. To shorten the start time, power is considered to be supplied to all blocks all the time. In this case, energizing time and the number of energized portions are increased, and thus power consumption during standby can be increased.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and has an object to provide a video/audio processing device that can reduce power consumption during standby.